Bubbly jackaboy
by RAD0703
Summary: After the song Bubbly by Colbie Caillat I set the story in a small coffee shop... Jack has a sleepless night and Mark just so happens to notice the mop of green hair... This description sucks.. It's a Songfic... Septiplier


_I've been awake for a while now, you've got me feeling like a child now. Cause every time I see your bubbly face, I get the tingles in a silly face!_

Jack walked in the coffee shop and took his order. He sat down in a booth and shut his eyes. He hadn't slept a wink all night. Plus it was storming all night and day making him a soaking wet mush of green. He had a bad dream and stayed up the rest of the night. He came in as soon as the little shop opens so he could drink something. Anything really, the food and drinks where amazing.

He also kinda came because a cute guy worked there. Mark was his name and by God he was hot. Jack was lost in thought when he heard the cutest giggle ever. Mark's friend must have told a joke because Mark was giggling hard. His giggle was so deep but it was light when he laughed. It was so fucking cute Jack giggled himself. He went back to thinking when he heard a deep voice grab his attention.

" Here's your drink sir, and what will you have to eat?" The handsome male standing next to him asked.

" Well... What's good?" Jack asked smiling.

" Your lips- I mean... Uh that was.. Supposed to be in my thoughts oh god I'm sorry!" Mark said rubbing his neck awkwardly.

 _It starts in my toes, and I crinkle my nose, where ever it goes I always know. That you make me smile, please, stay for a while now. Just take your time where ever you go..._

Jack laughed, when he laughed he crinkled his nose in the cutest way. His toes folded in to his foot as he gasped for breath. He stopped laughing when he saw Mark's obvious discomfort. He smiled and tapped on the seat next to him. Mark sat down awkwardly and smiled dazzlingly at Jack and he laughed once again.

" You have a cute laugh. I have to get back to work but I'll be back with your order. And it's a nasty storm you better stay here a while." Mark winked at Jack making his nose crinkle.

 _The rain is falling on on my window pane, but we are hiding in a safer place. Under covers dry and warm. You give me feelings that I adore..._

" And one more thing, you are soaking wet... Would you like a towel?" Mark asked concerned. Jack nodded and Mark went away. He came back with a towel and fleece blanket, a warm cup, and a very large muffin. Jack's mouth watered for the taste and Mark handed him the food and drink. He draped the towel around Jack's shoulders and sank into the booth himself.

" I'm Jack by the way.." Jack said with a mouth full of muffin.

" I know! I mean... Uh I heard your friends and you talking one day and I... Um..." Mark said awkwardly again. Jack crinkled his nose and laughed. Mark laughed too and they both stared into each other's eyes. Warm met cold, creamy met icy, brown met blue.

 _It starts in my toes, and I crinkle my nose, where ever it goes I always know. That you make me smile, please, stay for a while now. Just take your time where ever you go..._

They both froze, looking at each other. Jack moved his lips to Mark's and kissed him. Mark kissed right back. Their lips moved in sync as they kissed. The world seemed to dissolve around them as they melted into each others mouths. Mark heard his friends cheer and laugh but he didn't give a fuck about it. He just wanted to focus on Jack and his amazing lips. Jack heard guests complain and clap but he spaced out. He just focused on Mark and his fantastic lips.

 _But what am I gunna say when you make me feel this way... I just, mmm... It starts in my toes, and I crinkle my nose, where ever it goes I always know. That you make me smile, please, stay for a while now. Just take your time where ever you go..._

Jack felt his toes curl in and his nose crinkle in that way Mark found adorable. He didn't want to but he broke the kiss after what felt like only seconds. " I think your lips may have been the best thing I've had this week." Jack said smiling.

" Oh really? This week? I must be special." Mark joked. Jack laughed and brought their lips back together.

 _I've been asleep for a while now, you tucked me in just like a child now. Cause every time you hold me in your arms, I'm comfortable enough to feel your warmth..._

It was the second month of them dating and Jack was laying in Mark's bed watching Deadpool. Jack was curled into Mark's arm and about to fall asleep. Mark got up and tucked Jack in, kissing him softly on the nose. He went to the bathroom and curled next to Jack. Jack felt Mark's warm breath on his neck as he fell asleep next to his love.

 _It starts in my soul, and I lose all control when you kiss my nose, the feeling shows. Cause you make me smile baby, just take your time now holding me tight..._

When Jack woke up it was to Mark kissing his nose. He crinkled his nose and put his arms around Mark's neck holding him tight. Mark kissed Jack softly and held him against his chest.

 _Wherever, wherever, wherever you go, Wherever, wherever, wherever you go, wherever you go I always know cause you make me smile, even just for a while._


End file.
